Russian Roulette
by Lazymonkeyninja
Summary: AU. One shot. Rich!Ivan/Homeless!Alfred. A rich Russian man steps in Alfred's life, promising all of his hearts desires, as long as he wins a "game". What kind of game must he play? Only a Russian classic. M for violence Inspired by the Song Russian Roulette by Rihanna and my amazing friend PumpkinRomance


The door was thick and sound proof. The teenager gulped down the thickness that had gathered in his throat. Quickly trying to wipe the sweat from his hands on his pants. He didn't want to die, especially not like this. What choice did he have though?

Before the rich Russian had stepped in his life he had lived out on the streets. Before the dumpster had served as his store, and refrigerator. Before his home was cardboard box, his family consisted of other homeless people he knew. Unlike them he couldn't steal though, he would rather die.

That's how he had met the Russian man.

The tall pale Russian man had bumped into him on the streets, knocking Alfred to the floor. Violet eyes that were hidden behind pale hair glared down at him, "Pathetic" was the only word he could clearly hear the man say, the rest was in Russian. The man turned, his tan overcoat and long white scarf bellowed behind him as he turned and started to walk away.

Alfred slowly stood up, groaning at all the pains in his body. It's when he looked down that he saw it, it was a wallet. A big fat wallet and he had no doubt fallen out of the Russian coat when he slammed Alfred to the ground. Alfred knew it would be loaded with cash, and that asshole deserved it if Alfred spent every penny, but that wasn't what a hero would do.

So Alfred ignored his pains and ran down the sidewalk, finding the man getting in a limo. "Hey mister!" Alfred called, the man looked at him but shut the limo door anyway, Alfred ran up and grabbed at the door but the limo drove off. The man had to have known Alfred was there and yet ignored him. The jerk didn't deserve this money, and yet Alfred couldn't help but run after the limo. Finally it came to a red light. Alfred started hitting the limo door again. Someone came out but it was another man. He was a small man with shoulder length brown hair, and green eyes. "Just give this back to that asshole okay?" Alfred pushed the wallet in the man's hands and stormed off not wanting to waste another second on them.

Two days later, in the middle of night Alfred gets kidnapped. He wakes up in a soft bed, completely washed, and in a bed, instead of on the hard floor of the alleyway. The Russian walks inside and introduces himself as Ivan, a millionaire. He then promises to give Alfred everything his heart desires as long as he passes a test that others will also compete in.

When Alfred asks what kind of test the man simply pats his head, "A Russian classic".

Now Alfred knows what the game is. Now Alfred knows he can't leave. Now it is Alfred's turn to enter the room, all the blood is almost cleaned up from the last time.

Eight competitors, each of them from different nationalities. Each picked by a different member of the Russian's family. A hand clamps down on Alfred's shoulder making him jump, "Take a deep breath, take it deep. Calm yourself. Remember this is for keeps." The thickly accented words are whispered in his ear. The firm hand is now on his lower back pushing him into the room, where six men have died before him. There is a man waiting on the other side of the round table, Alfred had seen the previous "games" and knew exactly what was going on.

Blue eyes settled on the brown of the Chinese man in front of him. The man almost looked female, what with his small figure, and long straight brown hair that hung in a low ponytail.

There was a small audience of seven watching, which consisted of the people including the Russian man, who had picked out the contestants.

The man pulled a revolver out of one of the pockets in a his long tan over coat and popped open the chamber, next he held up a bullet and slid it in. He walked up to Alfred and held out the gun. With shaky hands he took it from him. The man brought out another revolver that looked identical, again presenting the bullet. The gun slipped from his fingers and clattered to the floor, making Alfred jump, and quickly look down at the heavy weapon in his hand. The man grumbled something in Russian as he picked up the gun and tucked the weapon in his arm away from sight before placing the bullet inside. He slammed the chamber closed, obviously angered.

It wasn't up to ceremony, but nobody dared say a word against him. He handed it to the Chinese man, who took it with a small nod and smile.

Alfred was sure his heart was beating so loud everyone in the room could hear, they could probably see it thumping in his chest. Alfred had never been more terrified in his entire life.

The Russian steps back. "Spin your chamber." He instructs both men and Alfred does as he is told. His whole body is shaking, he is sweating, he doesn't want to die. Under his breath he whispers a short prayer up to God.

"Close your eyes, sometimes it helps." The Chinese man tells him.

Then a thought dawns on Alfred, one that hadn't before, this man was still here because he never lost, he had survived the last three people.

"Aim" The Russian order's from the side. Both men place there elbow on the small table, and put the muzzle of their gun to the others head. The gun is cold and feels huge while pressed between his eyes.

"I can't." Alfred says loudly, getting everyone attention, "Just let him win. Kill me if you must, but I don't want to take someone's life."

The Russian man growls. "Play or I will kill you both."

Alfred nods once and the Russian continues. "Now cock your gun." Both men do as told.

"When I reach one, you both will pull the trigger one time. Three. Two. One."

There is no time to think. No time to consider what his life might be worth. Alfred pulls the trigger and closes his eyes.

There are two clicks.

"Spin your chambers."

Alfred opens his eyes, the Chinese man still staring at him. They both spin the chamber again.

"Aim." Again the cold metal is against the burning flesh of his face.

"Cock your gun." Alfred pulls the hammer back, as does the other man.

"Three. Two. One." Alfred pulls the trigger, at the same time the Chinese man does. A deafening bang pierces his ears. Warmth covers him, the warmth drips down his face...

"Congratulations. You have won." A big cold hand is on his shoulder.

Alfred opens his eyes to blood and parts of skin splattered everywhere, the corpse of the Chinese man now headless in front of him.

Alfred can't stop the bile that comes out of his mouth.

He is being lifted and walked into another room. Alfred clings to the chest he is pressed again, he can see the scene with his eyes closed, but at the same time can't bare to open them. "It is over now, I truly am sorry you had to go through that, but it had to be you."

Alfred is laid down on a soft bed, the Russian pulling Alfred against him.

Ivan had to have him. The American was beautiful looking with his bright blond hair, and eyes the color of the sky, his skin tanned in the most stunning way. More importantly was his insides though, they where the true beauty. Even though the boy had no idea who he had been, and Ivan had been so cold to him, the boy still went through so much trouble to give him his wallet back. The boy didn't care about his own life but put others before himself.

The boy was like a summer day: Bright, happy, beautiful, warm, bright, and just so good.

Alfred was everything that Ivan had ever wanted.

What Alfred didn't know what he had just won, was Ivan's hand in marriage. Ivan would give his Alfred, his precious sunflower, everything he could ever want. Alfred was everything he wanted, and more. He hated how his family picked capable partners, but every family member had to go through with it.

Ivan kissed the top of the boys head. The boy was never in any danger. Ivan slid the bullet from his pocket. The bullet that was supposed to go in Yao's gun. The Chinese man never had a chance of living, because the bullet to kill Alfred was never placed in his gun. It had been in Ivan's pocket. Ivan smiled and kissed the bullet putting it to the side, and cuddled up to his "spouse-to-be".

He wondered how Alfred would take the news of being engaged to him... probably poorly. Ivan chuckled in Alfred's ear as he snuggled close to the other, "I told it was for keeps. You can never leave me now that was your only chance."

/Authors note\\\\

So this is the first Hetalia story I have uploaded. Let me now what you think, and let me know what you would like to see out of this couple in the future. Yes I write smut, but I didn't for this story. The RusAmer story I'm working on now is another AU which is Doctor!Ivan/Alfred. Please give me feedback, I'll write faster if you do.


End file.
